Tosen
Tosen is a dark gamia user, and one of the main villains in Obsolete Souls™. Profile Appearance Tosen is a youthful man with a light complexion, wavy green hair, and purple eyes. Tosen wears a white collared shirt with a blue/grey vest over it. He wears golden shoulder pads along with black pants, and brown boots. Personality Tosen is generally quiet, and known to be mischievous. He often does things without explanation, and refuses to admit when he's wrong. Tosen isn't liked by many people, but he also doesn't seem to care. Tosen doesn't care about having friends, and he doesn't seem to care about his family that much either. The only times Tosen has expressed his passion (in any sense at all) was in his battle against Prince, and in his desire for the Dauphinius Stone. Tosen dislikes Prince, and Zadroga. Story (contains spoilers) Tosen begins his journey as a swordsman searching for the Dauphinius stone. On this journey Tosen comes across Alex, the girl who is bent on finding her brother's killer. Tosen forms a short term partnership with her, and they both help each other pursue their goals. Their partnership ends when they encounter Billy, Dana, and Denzel outside of Lestormine castle. Alex gets lost in a chase pursuing Dana, so Tosen decides to continue searching for the Dauphinius stone on his own. 3 months after the events at Lestormine castle, Tosen is still desperately searching for the stone, but takes a small break to attend King Absen's speech in Stobon. After the speech, Tosen shifts his attention to collecting other artifacts. Tosen hears of Tamara's capture by Litilnumia, and decides to save her on his own from Ravinan castle. During his attempt to save her, he comes across Ian and Trent who are also trying to save Tamara. As Tosen convinces Trent to leave Ravinan with him, Denzel, Prince, and Titania also arrive at Ravinan castle. Tosen convinces Trent, and Titania to collect the pieces necessary for Thorg's resurrection with him, and they all leave Ravinan together. Tosen enters the Vortex of Consequence to collect Thorg's Eye, the last piece needed for the resurrection. In the Vortex he is intercepted by Alex, Ian, and Jen. The 4 of them battle, but the fight grinds to a halt after Jen and Tosen realize they're on a dangerously similar skill level. They let Tosen leave the Vortex with Thorg's Eye unaware of his scheme. Tosen heads to Lestormine with the collected artifacts, and his siblings, to begin the resurrection. However, the Duphaine family rushes to Lestormine off of a tip from Kohiid and Sheldon to stop the resurrection. Prince rushes Tosen, and Tosen's apparent long standing hatred for Prince is shown. The 2 of them clash, and Tosen is defeated. The Duphaines are successful in preventing the resurrection, and they crush Tosen's plan. Tosen's reasoning for the revival of Thorg was to have a combatant to fend off Zadroga. While in Ravinan Tosen heard of Litilnumia's plan for this, and tried to revive Thorg out of fear. The Insignificants create their own plan to stop Zadroga without Tosen, but due to Sheldon's foresight, Tosen was included in a private plan with Prince to finalize Zadroga's defeat. Everything happens the way Sheldon foretold, and Tosen helps Prince destroy a baskor containing Zadroga, trapping Zadroga in the Center-verse. After the threat of Zadroga is averted, and Tosen learns the truth about the Dauphinius stone, he decides to start a new journey that involves destroying all of the baskors on Earth Alpha. Since Master Sheehan opened all of the baskors, Tosen couldn't rule out the possibility of Zadroga returning to Earth Alpha through one of them. Tosen says his goodbye, and then proceeds on his new journey. Gameplay In combat, Tosen has above average capabilities, and many Gamic attacks with unique status effects. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Tosen's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Tosen's theme song is respectively titled Tosen's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can be heard during his battle against Prince Duphaine. References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com